


Kiss me, Captain Winchester

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Dean is a captain, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Death, Multi, Pie, War, Wounded Dean, and the Angst isn't too bad, army!au, human!AU, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets a good looking Sergant Major at his college graduation.</p><p>Five years later he finds himself madly in love with a Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack 'Kiss Me' by Jason Walker

Dean and Cas met at Cas's college graduation. Dean was a sergand major back then and visited his brother who graduated the same day. 

The whole time when he was standing on the stage waiting for his degree he only looked at the impossibly attractive young man in uniform, he could see his green eyes from the stage and when they were finally free to leave he didn't go to his family he went straigh to him.

He talked to him, saying that he might want to go to the army... after five minutes Dean understood that he had absoloutly no intention of singing up for the army, but he kept talking to him because he, too, hadn't been looking at his brother during the ceremony.

They met at a bar that evening and they set up a date.

The date was in a small cozy restaurant playing slow music. They slow danced and came closer with every tone. When they were playing 'kiss me' by Jason Walker; Cas waited for the chorus and streched up to the taller man's ear, whispering 'Kiss Me' in unison with the song. Dean chuckled and kissed him.

When they were with people, Dean was restrained, calm and almost shy but once they were alone Dean was the funniest loudest person Cas had ever met. He fell in love with him all over again every day and with every day his love grew.

They got engaged five years after that. Dean was a Captain then.

"Dean?" Cas asked, he was calling Dean at the base - which he didn't really do often.

"Cas? Is everything okay?" Dean asked. He sounded truely worried.

"Yes, Dean... I just... when are you coming home today?" Cas asked.

"I've got a meeting in a few minutes so around six... why?" Dean asked, leaning back in the chair. 

"Nothing... I've just got some things planned for tonight." Cas said.

"Don't get me excited before I have to speak infront of people." Dean laughed.

"Not that...well, that too but that's not what I've planned." Cas said. He heard Dean snicker.

"Cas, just tell me." Dean said. 

"No, Dean, just come home on time." Cas said. "Please."

"You're incredible." Dean groaned. "See you at six. I miss you already." Cas chuckled.

"I miss you too." Cas said. They didn't use 'I love you' much, they both thought it made the words worth less when they were said too often and if they said it it was always Cas who said it first. It didn't bug him... it just was how Dean was.

 

When Dean came home that evening the air was cinnamon and apple scented. cas was baking. Pie. Cas's pies were the best apple pies Dean had ever eaten in his whole life. Cas was a god in that - and many other - ways.

"Cas..." Dean called from the door, peaking into the kitchen to find it squeaky clean and empty. 

"Living room, Dean." Cas answered and Dean crossed the kitchen entering the cozy room. Cas was sitting on a plaid blanket between the couch and the fire place, his face illuminated by soft candle light and a sweet scent of vanilla coming from the candles. In front of Cas there was a delicious looking apple pie. Cas was wearing a suit... which kind of confused Dean. Cas got up and held a hand out, urging Dean to come closer. Dean was still in his uniform too excited to change on the base and also he liked the way Cas looked at him when he was wearing it.

"What's all that for?" Dean asked, smiling. He knew what this would eventually lead to... though he didn't know what kind of reaction his news would get him. 

"Dean..." Cas started. "We've been together for five years... a little more than that. I fell for you the first second I saw you and with every day I go to know you better you made me fall a little more. I doubt that I could live without you... and therefore I'd like to ask you if you'd life with me forever. Cas got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box revealing a plain silver ring. "Would you marry me, Captain Winchester?" He asked. Dean teared up, covering his mouth with his hand.

"God, Cas... I'm so... I've got to tell you something that might change your whole view about this..." He said , falling to his knees opposite Cas. "I want to marry you, more than everything, but this might just change everything..." 

"Dean..." Cas started, he looked scared.

"I didn't cheat or something like that... I just... you know the meeting today? They need me... in Afghanistan." Dean said. "I'm gonna go next week." Cas said down on his heels as it slowly got to him. Afghanistan. Army. War. Guns. Death. 

"Dean... I can't loose you." He said after a minute or so. "I need to be with you." 

"Cas, I can't do anything about it..." Dean said. 

"Of course I still want to marry you... we'll just do it when you come back." Cas said. Dean huffed out a laugh a tear falling from his eye. 

"I might not, Cas." He said quietly.

"No. Don't even think that. You have to come back. Just for me." Cas said. "For your brother." He added. Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry Cas." Dean said. Cas buried his hands in his hair, pulling him close. 

 

A week later Cas and Sam were bringing Dean to the airport close to the base. Sam hugged him, patting his back and said something Cas didn't understand. Then Dean hugged him, much closer and longer than his brother.

"Cas... I love you." He whispered into his ear. Cas pulled him into a kiss.

"Just..." He whispered back, putting their foreheads together, Dean's arms around his waist, his hands around Dean's neck. "just come back. Don't be the hero, just run, please, just get out as soon as possible." Dean hugged him tighter.

"You know I can't do that." Dean said.

"Just try, Dean." Cas said, burying his face in Dean's shoulder, feeling the cold silver of his insignia. "I love you." He said and then they were kissing again.

"Captain." They heard from behind. "Sir, we need to go." Dean sighed and kissed Cas one last time.

"I'll come home, I promise." Dean vowed. "Don't you go get another man." Cas smiled, a single tear rolling over his cheek.

"I won't..." He said quietly as Dean was already leaving.

 

They lost contact to Dean's company after half a year and they heard nothing. The first thing Cas heard was five months later. They knew that some of the men from that company were coming home... not which men. Cas was at the base, the ship that whould bring them just arriving. His heart was beating rapidly. It felt as if it was breaking his ribs. He could barely breathe. He just wanted Dean to be back so badly. The last five months had been hell. Knowing nothing; not if he was alright, if he was even alive. It was killing him. He saw Anna the wife of Lieutenant Milton with whom he was getting along really well.

"Anna..." He called. She looked around and he saw his feelings mirrored in her face.

"Hello, Castiel." She said, hugging him briefly. it was even worse standing here and knowing that in a few moments some of the men would get back to their families and some would know that their fathers or mothers, husbands and wives were dead... Cas was clutching his hands to fists when the door swung open. He didn't know the first few men and with every man coming out his heart sank and he felt it shatter in his chest. There were twenty men coming out... no Dean, no Lieutenant... the next one coming out was a naval - as fas as Cas could see - lieutenant, he was laughing and turning to talk to someone and then Dean came out. Cas let out a little squeak... which apparently wasn't so little because Dean looked directly at him - as well as anyone who wasn't hugging their family. A smile spread over Dean's face and Cas started running towards him. 

Dean swirled him around, pressing his lips to his temple.

"God, Cas, I've missed you." Dean sighed as he set him down. Cas shoved him slightly.

"You, bastard! I haven't heard from you in five fucking months!" Cas shouted. Dean just smiled and held him closer.

"I love you, Cas." He said. "I'm back and perfectly - well almost - fine." Cas suddenly stilled.

"Almost?" He asked. "What do you mean by that?" Dean bent down to kiss him briefly.

"Later, honey." He whispered. "Listen up!" He called, straightening up and letting go of Cas.

"Those of you whose fathers or mothers or whatever didn't come with this ship, please come here for a moment. Boys, you're free to go." Dean said. They saluted to him and turned back to their families. Dean turned to the crowd before them. Most of the men in his company were young and didn't have families or wives etc.

"So... I'm sorry to tell you, but we were ambushed and got bombed. I lost a few of my men, Private Abbott, Coulson, Dancer, Elliot, Jackson, Rhody and Lieutenant Milton." Castiel knew why he knew those names perfectly, he'd muttered them all ordered alphabetically before he could sleep. He was taking his responsibility very seriously. "I tried everything to find them. They are still searched but at this point we have to consider the worst. I am sorry. For those whose realtives weren't under those names you can ask me and I'll tell you everything I know." Dean explained. Cas took his hand and he looked at him briefly.

"It's not your fault." He whispered too quiet for the others to hear. By the time everyone had talked to Dean he was completly devasted. Most of the families were still there.

"Thank you, for giving us all this information, Captain." One of the women said. 

"It's the least I can do." He said. Dean tried to smile. They left the harbour, going back to the impala. Cas sat down behind the wheel, Dean slumping down next to him, he sunk into his seat. 

"Dean... what did you mean by almost perfectly fine?" Cas asked, as they were half way home.

"It's easier to show you." He said. "I'm sorry, Cas." 

"For what? You kept your promise and came back." Cas said. He was happy... though he wanted to know why Dean was beating himself up because of an ambush...

When they were home they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Okay... show me." Cas said. Dean looked dwon in his lap and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and Cas saw the burn. It was going over Dean's right side, down to the waist and over his upper arm and part of his shoulder.

"Dean..." He gasped. Dean looked up at him through his lashes. "I'm sorry... I just... I don't know, I kept running back into the burning woods..." He started. "I got them into the situation, all these young boys, I had to save at least some of them... most of them didn't male it, Cas... they burned or bled to their death, it was horrible... and all my fault. I said we sould go a day earlier. The first times I ran back nothing happened and I got about seven of them out... but then one of the trees fell down on me and..." Cas cupped his face.

"It's okay, Dean... you're here. You did everything you could and I love you... and it's not your fault." Cas said, Dean's arms wrapped around his waist ans pulled him closer. 

"I missed you so much." Dean said, kissing him. 

"I've missed you too." Cas said... which was about the end of talking that day.

 

They got married a month later. It was a small wedding with just Dean's family - his brother parents, uncle Bobby, aunt Ellen and her daughter - and Lieutenant Jackson - who had helped him get men out of that goddamn burning forest - Cas's family - only three of his brothers. Dean was in complete army getup, dress uniform (plus on Cas's request the medal of honour tucked under his shirt). It fit him perfectly. He stood straight, eyes locked on the door Cas would come through every second now.

And then there he was his tuxedo just fit as tight and perfectly as Dean's uniform and make his slender form look even thinner. He took Cas's hands automatically, diving into his ocean blue eyes. 

"Cas..." Dean said when they'd reached their vows. It had surprised Cas that Dean wanted personalized vows... he wasn't the one to say personal things in front of other people.  
. "I don't say that I love you a lot. I think I never told you the reason to that... everyone I ever said these words to - my parents put aside - has hurt me; in ways I can't take another time. I was at a point in my life where I had nowhere to go... so I ensigned and I was good at being in the army, comply to what people told me. When I met you, that changed. I grew ambitious, I wanted more... to impress you, I wanted to say those words more than ever before but I still was afraid you'd hurt me, so I waited until you said them first. Cas, I don't think these words fit us. They are not enough to describe how much I feel for you, how much I need you. You are the reason I live for, the reason I kept breathing caught under a burning tree, the reason I kept fighting when death was so kind, the reason I came back." Dean said and his hand moved up to cup Cas's chin. "I love you." Cas leaned into his touch and Dean took the ring from his brother, slipping it onto Cas's finger.

"Dean..." Cas said, looking down on the ring then he looked up meeting emerald green eyes. "I love you just as much. The first second I saw you, I knew I loved you. I knew I had to know you... I knew you'd change my life. And you did. You turned my life upside down and with every new day you gave me a new reason to love you. That never stopped. Last year... I still found a reason to love you... it was, the way the bed felt when you weren't there or the way I didn't smell coffee when I got up, the way I wasn't woken early in the morining by your alarm and all the little things you do I only notice when you're gone. I love every single little thing... even if it's how you leave your socks everywhere... Dean, I want all those little and big things you do until the day that I die. I love you." He said and slipped his ring on Dean's finger.

The first dance was Jason Walker's 'Kiss me' Dean smiled, pulling Cas into a slow dance, bending closer with every tone. Just before the first chorus Cas streched up to his ear just like on their first date and whispered 'Kiss me' Dean chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.


	2. I had a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals a few details about war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing more in this verse because men in uniform... or as seen here: men //without// uniform

Dean was back to office work and Cas fucking loved it. He loved waking up to the delicious smell of coffee in the air sometimes Dean's warmth still lingering in the sheets. He loved being woken up by the cruel alarm and he loved the little kiss Dean would give him before he drifted back into sleep. He loved to her the keys in the lock when Dean came back from the base and he loved that he'd wrap his arms around his waist from behind when Cas was already making dinner. He loved how Dean'd drop down on the couch next to him and he loved the little kisses Dean'd cover his neck.

But even more he loved the weekend. On the weekend Dean would sleep in - what meant to him to wake arund 8am - but he wouldn't stand up then. He'd watch Cas until the smaller man woke up and ever moment of these hours he'd think of the war and how he'd wanted to hold Cas and kiss him when he woke up and how he'd wanted Cas to hold him and keep the nightmares away from his when he'd sleep in the evening.

And Dean was happy.

Cas smiled as he found emerald green eyes looking at him when he woke up. 

"Morning, love." Dean said. Cas's smiled widened and he pressed up to kiss him. Those perfect red lips, soft and warm.

"Morning" Cas hummed against Dean's lips that curled into a slight smile and then his arms wrapped around Cas and he pulled him on top of his chest. Cas chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I love you." Dean said. Cas smiled, looking down. His fingers stroked lightly over the reddened and scarred flesh on Dean's shoulder. Dean shouddered, the skin over-sensitive where it had been burnt years ago.

"I love you too." Cas said. "Everything about you." He placed his hand on the scar. "Even this scar, Dean, I know you hate it and that you want it to be gone but I love it… it reminds me of how much I do not want to lose you." Dean smiled sadly.

"It reminds me of war." Dean said. Cas bent down and kissed the red skin. Dean shuddered again.

"reminds me of all the cruel things I've seen." He continued. Cas kissed further down with every word. "reminds me of how I left you here alone." 

"You didn't have a choice Dean." Cas said, sitting up and looking at Dean. Dean's eyes ran over his body, his hands flying to Cas's thighs.

"I had a choice, Cas. When I was burnt, I got to a medical camp and they patched me up… I told them that I didn't want to be sent back with the other wounded… I told them I wanted to help my men." Dean said. 

"Why…? Why didn't you ever tell me…" Cas said slowly. Dean saw the pain and confusion in his too blue eyes.

"Because I knew you'd think the wrong thing, Cas. I love you more than anything but abandoning my men would be cowardly. It is my duty to do everything to save them. To the death." Dean's face was stern and he was looking up at the ceiling.

"It is not your duty to die, Dean." cas said. "It is your duty to do everything you can." He laid down on Dean's chest again. "And you can't die, because you promised me you'd come back." Dean pecked a kiss to Cas's cheek.

"I came back." Dean remarked. Cas smiled, resting his head on his chest.

 

"You did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :33

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :33


End file.
